Love of Hate
by Mystik Genie
Summary: Sequel to 'Hate of Love': Jou and Seto have some unfinished business to take care of, will being paired as partners bring them closer together? Will Jou find out what really happened between him and the cold hearted bastard of his dreams? SetoJou
1. Chapter 1

**Wooo!!! Hiya everyone!!! As promised, here is chapter 1 of 'Hate of Love' long awaited sequel…and guess what!!! If you haven't noticed already, it's called 'Love of Hate'**

**Why you ask?**

**Because I thought it was cute and went well with the story…yes that is why…it wasn't simply that I couldn't be bothered to think of something better…honestly**

**If you haven't read 'Hate of Love' well, you don't need to, but do it for me? Please? But you will need to read the epilogue of it, just so you know where we are right now. Kay?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! If I did little kids wouldn't be allowed to watch it, and Duke would be mine, ALL MINE! XD**

**ENJOY!!!**

**wheneverKaibasmilesapuppydies:o lookoutJou!**

"Welcome back class, I hope you enjoyed your lunch, and your morning of easiness" the teacher suddenly smiled evilly "Welcome back to hell, today we start a new project"

Jou immediately had something to say "Oh no! Come on not another one! We just finished one" the rest of the class just ignored him, this happened every time they had a new project or coursework piece.

"As I was saying before I was so rudely interrupted" Jou somehow began to shrink in his seat "you do not have to have a partner, but as always you are welcome to, but remember, you share the work and share the grade, you both have to put effort in"

The class started talking as people bagged themselves partners, so the teacher wouldn't end up matching them up with random people.

Jou brightened at the prospect of having a partner, he jumped up excited "alright who wants to go with me"

The entire class went silent, Jou wasn't known to be a very good partner in projects, he did none of the work, but took all the credit. He stood there for a moment, then started to stare at people, all of whom started to turn away, so they didn't meet his gaze, or indicate that already had a partner. He locked onto Yugi, he'd never say no to him, but Yami came to his defence. "Sorry Jou, me and Yugi are going to work together on this one"

Yugi nodded "sorry Jou, but I already promised him"

Jou frowned and moved on to Tea, who pointed at Ryou who nodded so fast Jou was worried his head would fly off.

He turned to Tristan who shrugged at him "I'm thinking of doing this one on my own mate. Sorry"

Jou stared in anger at the graffiti on his desk, when it came to projects he was the one everyone didn't want.

"Jou, could you _please _get off the desk" the teacher stood at his side, her arms crossed, and an equally crossed look on her face. Blushing he sat down and diverted his eyes from her stare, he caught the gaze of Seto, who looked at him with amusement, he glared back. _Stupid Kaiba, laughing at me, annoying prick, 'I'm too good for anyone'. _As usual he rolled off a string of non insulting insults under his breath.

Seto had glared back then turned away, then turned his thought on to what he could do his project on, the topic choices were simple stuff, so it shouldn't take more than a few hours to create another A worthy piece of work. He was distracted by a girl standing in front of him, she was staring down at her shoes, but nervously trying to attract his attention, "um Seto, I was wondering, if, I could be you partner in this project? Please?"

He gave her a glance then simply said "no, I will not" he returned this gaze to his sheet of paper.

"Erm, thanks anyway" the girl and returned to her friends, who gave her reassuring hugs. Seto took no attention to their cold and angry stares, nor of those gazing after 'how cool' he was. He took no interest in those girls who liked him because he was rich, smart or handsome, they were all the same.

A foreign clump of paper had found its way on his desk, he unfolded it and saw the messy handwriting, if it could be called so, that belonged to the mutt.

_You bastard, how could you turn her down, you hurt her, we all know she's likes you for ages_

He rolled his eyes, typical of the mutt, he grudgingly wrote a reply and dropped it behind him onto Jou's desk. He heard the crinkling of the paper and waited.

Jou opened the reply expecting a smart comment and insult

_As I said, I didn't want to partner with her, why do you care? Oh I see, the puppy is in love, did I steal her from you?_

Jou growled in anger, and scribbled a reply, all the while muttering bastard under his breathe, he made sure to give Seto a few little kicks under the desks.

_Bastard. Its not like that! I'm not in love with __her. __You never partner with anyone, cold hearted bastard_

This reply hardly touched Seto, he'd been called a cold hearted bastard repeatedly by Jou, it no longer had much affect. _Who is he in love with then? _He smirked as he wrote his reply and passed it over.

Jou stared at the back of Seto's head, wishing he had magical powers that could set his hair on fire, that would teach him a lesson, he was staring so intently that he didn't notice the flying wad of paper, until it was too late.

"Ow!"

That got people's attention, namely the teacher's, she looked at him suspiciously; he tried to avoid her gaze and to cover up the note. He waited until she stopped looking to retrieve the note from his lap.

_Would you rather I be with you?_

Jou just stared at the note, unsure of what to think, a shadow covered his desk, a chorus of "oooh" surrounded him. He looked up to see the teacher once again by his desk, he crumbled up the note and tried to hide it, but she had already seen it. She held out her hand, and he placed the note in her hand, she skimmed over it, and looked at Seto.

"Seto, I'm surprised at you, such juvenile behaviour; detention. And actually go this time"

Jou smiled, _Money bags got detention. Money bags got detention_

"You too Jou, tomorrow, straight after school." she smirked then returned to the front of the class "Enjoy your freedom boys, savour it while you can"

Jou's smile quickly turned to a frown, he had a project to do, on his own, and he had another detention. The day had gone just great so far, all he needed was a test that he didn't know about and the day would be complete! Thank God for the free period next!

**iveseenlovediewaytoomanytimes**

The class passed slowly, mostly because Jou spent the entire time looking at the clock despite to remarks of 'it won't make it go faster' from the teacher, as well as many other remarks. He ran out the room the second the bell went off, eagerly running to the place under the trees where they hung out, he let out a sigh of relief once he sat down, then realised he'd left his bag inside, he cursed and hoped that Yugi would bring it out for him. Sure enough Yugi came running out holding Jou's bag at his side, he dropped it on the ground by Jou's feet,

"You left it, again" he shook his head and then sat down next to him "honestly; you should really remember your bag when you fly out the room. You were out of the room before the bell even finished ringing, out of the building even"

Jou smirked, he always did get A's in PE, even thought that was the only place he did get A's.

He frowned to himself as Tea, Ryou and Tristan came and sat with them, Tea turned to Yugi and told him "Yami will be just a minute, he said he had to talk to someone real quick"

Jou blanked out their conversation and turned to Tristan who was looking around rather nervously, he lightly punched him on the shoulder "Hey dude, what's up? What you freaking about over?"

Tristan gulped and looked Jou and began to tell him "You know how I am right, it's just that…"

"Hey everyone!"

Jou looked up to see the art friend of Ryou stood there with Duke and her practically identical friend, Ryou immediately said his greetings and patted the ground inviting her to join them.

She sat down in between the other girl and Duke, Jou thought she was sitting rather close Duke, and quickly turned his head away when he saw their fingers brush, he didn't want to appear to be staring.

"Just in case you don't know, I'm Gina, and this is Jimmi" she pointed to herself and the girl who waved at everyone "Sup!"

Jou smiled and replied "Hey" and then turned back to Tristan who was looking even more nervous.

"Hey dude, are you shaking? What's up"

Tristan nodded his head in the direction of Jimmi, Jou had to admit she looked sort of scary, maybe Tristan was scared of her, but Tristan being scared of a girl? This was funny. He laughed at him "what did the mean girl do? She steal your lunch money? She call you names? Did the bad girl frighten poor little Tristan?"

Tristan glared at him then slowly nodded "yeah she scared the shit outta me" his expression suddenly changed "she's so hot!"

Jou let out something between a laugh and a 'whatthefuck?' shout, which earned him a punch from Tristan, a hard one, he jumped onto him and started to hit back.

Yugi, Tea and Ryou yelled at them to stop whereas, Gina and Jimmi jumped onto them to pull them apart, they were joined by Duke and the newly arrived Yami, who grabbed hold of Jou and pulled him away from the crowd. He turned to Yugi as they walked away, who sat their looking confused, which caused Yami to smile, Yugi was just so cute. He realised what he was doing -just gazing at Yugi- and shook himself back into reality.

"I just need to talk to Jou here real quick, I'll be right back" he grinned and continued pulling Jou away who was trying to land a punch at Yami, who for someone quite short, seemed rather too far away to hit. "Quit trying to hit me, I had something to tell you, which you're going to love! For real, I'm just trying to help you out here, give you a push"

Jou started confused, but listened to what Yami had to say to him, his eyes widened as he heard what Yami told him, his brain trying to process the words coming out of his friend's mouth.

_Me? Seto? Together? _those words never fit in a sentence with one another, but Yami assured him what he told him was the truth "He told me himself, yeah I had to drag it out of him, well actually I sort of tricked him, but he told me. Thought you'd like to know"

He grinned and walked away, leaving the stunned Jou gaping at a brick wall, he didn't know whether to believe it pr not. After a few more moments he regained his calmness, and closed his mouth, he decided what he had to do.

_I've got to ask him myself? It's the only way to find if it's real or not? If it is do I agree_? The blonde bit his lip as he searched for Seto; sure enough he was in his usual seat. He gulped slowly and made his way over to him, trying to think of what to say.

**Woofwoofpuppyshipingwoofwoofpuppyshipingwoofmeowwoof**

Seto sat down on the benches, and pulled out his laptop, immediately starting it up, as was routine. People around him whispering to each other, as routine, a nervous looking blonde called Jou standing before him, not trying to punch him, as routine.

_Wait? What?_

Sure enough Jou; the blonde he had so much enjoyment over harassing was standing there, nervously pulling on the bottom of his shirt. His eyes were downcast, biting on his bottom lip; he glanced up at Seto, and indicated to the seat in front of him with his finger, sitting down when Seto nodded.

Gossip started with the surrounding students, someone was sat with Seto; that had never happened before, well except once with that new girl, poor thing, she never came back to school after that day.

After a few moments Seto decided to break the silence "can I help you, mutt?"

Jou flinched at the name, but looked up "yeah actually, there's something I need to talk to you about"

Seto paled, did Yami tell him straight out? That wasn't what he had in mind when he said he'd give him a push.

"What about"

"Something Yami told me, I wanted to see if it was true"

Seto frowned, then searched out Yami, who was stood watching him, and huge smile on his face, his hands held up in 'thumbs up' poses. He made a mental note to kill him later, but was lead back to Jou, who still nervously biting his lip.

"Well is it?"

Seto gulped, and thought: _oh shit! _

He tried to stay composed, if he didn't admit then he wouldn't appear to be turned down, people would never stop talking about it.

"What if I did? What do you think about it?" _Good answer_, Seto smiled, proud of himself. He watched Jou curiously, who seemed to struggle with something

"I, I think it's be great, I'd like it"

"You would?"

Jou had lost all shyness "yeah, and I think we should, together. Because I'd like to too, that is if you meant it"

Seto ran what Jou had just said through his head: yes, great, want to, together.

"I did mean it, I truly do, do you feel the same way?" Seto held in his breath as he watched Jou's reaction.

"Yes, I really like too"

Seto smiled softly, he couldn't believe that it'd gone this well, who knew the midget clone could have been any help.

"So, shall I come over tonight or tomorrow?"

Seto faulted "excuse me?"

"You know, well my place isn't really appropriate. I thought we could go to your house and do it"

Seto did a double take on that, was hearing him correctly, _whoa, I didn't know he was like that "_what do you mean? Exactly"

Jou shook his head, "you hear me? We can go to your house and do it together, when's good for you this evening or tomorrow? Cos I can't really do the day after then."

_Do it together? It? Together? Is he saying what I think he's saying? _Seto continued to stare at Jou still shocked at this new show of character.

"Well come on?" Jou perched himself on the bench table top "what do you say? Can I come round yours tomorrow, we can do it then?"

Seto pursed his lips and rested his chin in his hands "don't you think it's a little soon?" he raised an eyebrow at Jou, who is returned raised one at him.

"We only have 2 weeks to do it! The sooner we get the project done the better!"

Seto paled, the project? Yami had paired him up with Jou for the newest project they had to do? He was so going to fail!"

On second thoughts it might not be so bad, he would spend some time with the Mutt, boss him around a lot, and after all, since he probably wouldn't do any of the work anyway, he wouldn't screw it up. Seto smiled "for sure, you can come round tomorrow, I'd love to be your partner"

Jou grinned and held out his hand, Seto stared at it for a moment, then slowly grasped the hand offered and shook it. It was strange he was touching Jou in a non-violent way, he could get used to that.

Once their hands had separated Jou began talking again, very loudly and very quickly! Obviously excited.

"Cool, I was thinking we could do a volcano. You know it would be really cool, make it explode and all that. Like Bloom! I mean Boom!" he laughed and poked Seto, "You know, great wouldn't it?"

Seto sighed and held his head in his hands _What is he? five? A volcano!!! _He looked up to see Jou still making explosive noises.

_Yeah, I'm definitely going to fail!_

**Yummmstrawberrypockytastessogood!!!**

**Ta-da!!! I'm giving you this to keep you happy for a while, nice big one 5 pages!!! I have some essay and other projects I have to work on, but once they are done, I'm all yours my dear readers…until I get more essay pieces to do**

:)

**Reviews keep me from killing people!**

**FEED ME!!!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Oh My God! It's been over a year and a half. I'm not dead, and hopefully this story isn't either, I've just kept loosing inspiration to write anything for a long enough time to finish anything, I've got stuff from five years back. But without further ado, here is 'Love of Hate' chapter 2. **

**It's kind of short, but it's just to let you know I'm 'back in the game' so to speak, this story will (hopefully) be a lot more comedic. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! I do however have an awesome personalized deck from El Loopy though ^_^**

**Chapter 2**

Ten minutes had passed which had Seto clutching his head between his hands trying to shield himself from the noise and stupidity that was Jou, coming up with terrible and impossible ideas for the project.

"Sometimes I wonder why I like you so much" Seto rose his head to look at Jou who had become still in his movements leaving his hands somewhere in the air, his fingers spread in jazz hand like motions.

"Wait a sec, what did you say?"

"Nothing. Let's not think of the project right now, we can work upon it tomorrow after school, my place like you suggested."

The planning for the project had momentarily made Jou forget about Seto's deranged mumblings "You mean after our detention"

_Crap detention_ Seto had forgotten once again about his detention, he'd never been to one before so why should he start? He had a business to run. He was allowed his laptop in class, so it had never been a problem, but in detention; that meant no luxuries. In short, he was doomed to be bored for an hour with nothing but Jou annoying him and other slackers and juvenile delinquents.

He shuddered at the picture.

"I think I'd rather skip detention, I already owe them own anyway" he sent a quick look to Jou's friends still on the grass; it looked as if they were having some kind of argument. "You better get back to your friends mutt, a riot could be starting and we all know how you love those" With one last look of indifference Seto resumed his sight onto his laptop, ignoring the slightly hurt look on Jou's face before it returned to his usual gaze of anger.

Jou turned and walked away from Seto, slight anger burning inside him. Bastard, just when he starts being a decent guy he turns back all assholeishness.

However raised voices took his attention away, Gina and Jimmi looked a little angry randomly pointing at their trousers and Tea's skirt, while Duke and especially Tristan were looking a little scared of the situation they'd put themselves in. Smiling slightly he sat down with them, laughing inside at what they were saying.

"That's rather sexist! Girls shouldn't have to conform to old-fashioned dress codes" Gina was sat up on her knees glaring at Tristan who quickly shook his hands and backed away slightly.

"All I'm saying is I don't see how you two get away with not wearing the uniform, or even just skirts, like the rest of the girls"

Jimmi soon turned from angry to cynical "Don't you think that if we came in just skirts we'd be in even more trouble?"

Tristan suddenly got all defensive "That's not what I meant and you know it"

Gina just shook her head "I only wear skirts on special occasions, if there's any gigs going on around here, then yeah, if not, you're out of luck." An evil grin suddenly appeared on her face, but she quickly hid it, and instead looked innocently at Duke "How about, I'll wear a skirt tomorrow if you wear a skirt tomorrow as well."

"Deal!" said two voices that were not Duke's, Gina turned to Jou and Tristan and shook their hands and smiled "You guys have to wear skirts too"

She turned to Duke, who eager for revenge happily shouted out "deal!" before they could clarify she took each of their hands and shook them.

Jou and Tristan began to argue about whose fault it was, so Duke, Jou and Tristan became a moving ball of dust on the ground. Gina ignored them, proud of her self, and went to the nearest table to climb on top of it.

"Everyone shut up and listen to me!" THAT got people's attention "Tomorrow Jou, Tristan and Duke will all come to school in the required girls' uniform skirts"

Excited screams filled the grounds as people started gossiping to one another; Gina stood there for a moment then waved her hands around "Alright everyone shut up again. As well as you guys making sure that they do come in skirts tomorrow or forever be known as complete wusses. If there are any girls who can donate a spare school skirt they may have" she looked over at the three boys who were staring mortified at her "preferable short ones" she grinned evilly at them "Really short ones"

"OH My God NO! You can't make us"

The evil grin reappeared on her face as the three very frightened boys looked at her

"Na-ah a verbal contract is binding, and you shook on it. And besides everyone already knows, you wouldn't want to disappoint them" She gave a wink then turned her attention to the girls who have come to talk to her, all eager to lend her a hand, by promising a spare skirt.

The boys looked at each other shocked then continued to try beating the crap out of each other for getting them into this mess.

"Who thinks they should wear girls' underwear too?"

"YEAH!!!!!"

Jou stared at the girl he had just discovered to be the devil incarnate "oh God why? Why to him?" he looked over at Tristan who was still staring at Duke, all this mess because he wanted to see her in a skirt. "Now what you made us do!"

Gina skipped back over, and huge smile on her face "I'll be over with your skirts tonight, your underwear too"

The three boys were horrified as were the majority of the male student body, Jou sent a quick look to where Seto was sat, hoping to God that Seto hadn't heard of his humiliation to be, yet the spot was now empty. He was relieved but also a little saddened, but he didn't know why, Seto was so bi-polar he didn't know why he even cared about the guy. He couldn't even remember properly what had happened between them the previous night, though he was pretty sure he'd hit the guy which had made him suspicious when Seto had asked to partner with him. But then again there was something-

"Hey girls it's time for classes" Gina, Jimmi and Tea smiled sweetly as they walked off to their separate classes, leaving the rest of the guys to pick themselves up grumbling about evil girls and female clothing. As Jou saw them go he suddenly wondered, where the hell have Yami and Yugi been all the free period? If they had been there, they wouldn't have gotten themselves into this mess, go to school in a girl's skirt? He was going to get so much lip for this.

**Hope it was worth the 17 month wait; I'm on Christmas hols and stay up till 4am being bored each night, though I do sleep in till 2pm. So I should hopefully do some more soon. Well we can only hope.**

**I actualy proof checked this, so I hope it is mistake free, sorry if it's not. **

**^_^**


End file.
